User blog:Desert Croc/Gathering the Combatants
My House I walked into my room and yawned as I stretched my neck. "It's about time I got a physical form!" I, the user known as Desert Croc, opened my laptop to play a fighting game I found called M.U.G.E.N. I enjoyed it for a while, but then started to get sick of it. "I've had it with this game! so many of the characters are either too overpowered, badly made or aren't available for the engine at all!" I slumped back onto my bed. "I wish I could create a fighting game of my own!" Suddenly, I had a great idea! "Why didn't I think of it before? This is going to be great!" Using my omnipotent powers (don't question!), I created a column of podium stands outside the Earth to resemble a tournament bracket. "Now let's get to business!" _________________________ The New World Somewhere on the middle half of the Grand Line, there was a fleet of pirate ships. On one of the ships, there were pirates singing, drinking and having a jolly good time. One of the leaders of the fleet was a pirate with the appearance of a punk. He was having a conversation with a fancy looking pirate next to him. "I'm telling you," Bartolomeo said with excitement, "Luffy-senpai was on my ship! MY SHIP! Isn't that such an honor!?" Cavendish turned away. "Can't you do anything other than obsess over the pirate we serve? We could be searching for new land you know." Bartolomeo wasn't calm in the slightest. "But Luffy-senpai was on my ship! That must mean he's my favorite in the fleet!" A tall man with large shoulders came and sat down next to them. "You know," Ideo said, "Cavendish is right, we will think about Luffy when we are called to aid him. In the meantime, we should do something else that's worth our time. However, Bartolomeo and Cavendish didn't seem to pay attention to him. They were too busy staring at him. Bartolomeo eyes were fixed on a certain spot. "Hey, did you wash yourself too much this morning?" Cavendish seemed jealous. "How did you get yourself to sparkle like that?" "Huh?" Ideo looked down to see that his body was gleaming. Then, all of a sudden, he exploded with a flash. When the pirates regained their sight, he was nowhere to be found. Meanwhile, Ideo opened his eyes to find himself on a podium in a place surrounded by stars. He looked down to see what appeared to be the Earth beneath him. "How did I get here?" _________________________ Boros' Spaceship On a futuristic spaceship, many aliens were sitting down fumbling with control pads. One of them, resembling an octopus, was leading them. "We need to find the location of Earth!" Geryuganshoop commanded. "We don't want to upset Lord Boros now do we?" "Have you found it yet?" The aliens turned around and shuddered after seeing Boros enter the room. "Well," Geryuganshoop said, trying hard to come up with an excuse "You see..." "I found it!" Everyone gathered around to see where Earth was. "Excellent." Boros said with glee. "I shall finally meet my match there!" "My lord?" one of the aliens asked, "You're sparkling. A lot." "What Are you talking about..." Boros stopped mid sentence after noticing that he was shining brightly. He then exploded like a flash grenade and disappeared, causing everyone to freak out. When Boros opened his eyes, he found himself on a podium in the middle of nowhere. Beneath him was Earth. It was so close! "Finally!" He tried to jump off the podium but he was knocked back as he tried to do so, as if an invisible barrier was surrounding the podium. "What is this?" _________________________ Outside a Bar A red squirrel burst out of the bar drunk. He was swaying side to side, disturbing onlookers and annoying those he bumped into. "I need...to...get home...to see...Berri...BLARGH!!!" Conker vomited all over the ground. The witnesses imediantly turned away. "Can anyone...help me?" He looked down and noticed some sparks of light around him. "I think...I drank too much!" He exploded with a flash. When he woke up, he found himself on a podium in space. The Earth was visible below. What's more was that he was perfectly sober. Am I in a dream?, Conker thought to himself _________________________ Cortex's Lab An angry scientist slammed his fists on a table "No no no! This simply won't do!" On the opposite side of him were three of his henchman. One of them was a burly tiger, one had a rocket stuck in his head the the last one appeared to be half dingo, half crocodile. "Tiny is strong!" Tiny roared "Tiny can squash bandicoot!" Cortex was furious. "I don't need any of that from you tiny! You have all failed me on numerous occasions so it is time I resorted to a new plan." Dingodile groaned. "I'm gettin' sick of your plans. I'm with Tiny on this one. I wanna fry that bugger of a marsupial myself!" He then became aware that he was shining brightly. "What have ya done to me this time Cortex?" "Huh? I'm not doing anything!" A flash filled the room and Dingodile vanished. He came out of his unconsciousness to find himself on a podium in outer space. "Eh? What in the bloody hell is this?" _________________________ Satan City Goku had just won a fighting tournament and all of his friends were praising him. "Wow Goku!" Krillin exclaimed, "That was quite something!" "You really showed them dad!" Gohan said. Goku smiled a bit. "Heh, yeah. Although I kinda wish I had more of a challenge." He then saw sparks of light floating from his body. "Hey, what's this?" He exploded with a flash. As he woke up, he found himself on a podium in space. "Am I in another tournament? Cool... wait, how can I breathe?" _________________________ Castle Doom Somewhere in the castle sat Doctor Doom on his throne. He was plotting his next evil scheme when he stopped working. "I sense something. I don't know what but something is happening and I will be involved in it!" when he started shining, he knew his prediction was correct. "Who dares mess with Doom?" A large flash filled the room and Doom found himself on a podium in space with Earth beneath him. He saw other podiums next to and in front of him, resembling a tournament bracket. They all had participants placed on each of them. There was a ghastly looking wraith, a little blue creature and what appeared to be a humanoid with tentacles in place of its head. "Hey, you!" Doom looked to his right to see an armored life form with spiky hair. "Do you know what this is? It is impossible to leave!" "How should I know? This is the first time I've seen something like this!" "That's not a surprise." Everyone looked to the center podium to see me standing on it. "Identify yourself!" Doom shouted. "Calm yourself!" I said, "You do not need to know my nae, although I will tell you why you are all here. You see, I got bored of my electronic video games where you fight each other, so I decided to make a real life fighting tournament to amuse me! I gathered randomly selected participants here, and you all just happen to be chosen!" There was a mixed reaction from the participants. "Alright!" Goku yelled with joy. Izayoi shrugged. "Eh. If it kills boredom then I'm in!" "And what if we don't what to take part in your tournament?" Senator Armstrong questioned. Jotaro nodded. "I was thinking the same." I shook my head. "That's just too bad! You don't have a choice!" "Nobody bosses me around!" Doom fired a Plasma Beam at me but it was blocked by the barrier around the podium. "Like I said, you don't have a choice!" Doom folded his arms and sulked. "So," Vali asked, "What are the rules of this tournament?" "That's a good question! The rules are simple. Attack your opponent until they are knocked out or cannot get up. This even includes killing!" "Is-is that even allowed?" Chartette asked? "It is in my tournament!" "Can't argue with that." Ghirahim muttered. "Well, when everyone's ready, we shall commence the tournament!" Rock swirled the Onslaught in the air and roared. Hyde summoned the Insulator. Dan flexed his muscles. "I'm gonna show you fools the power of saikyo!" Doom shook his head. "I shall be the one to conquer this competition! No creature, man or god is greater than I!" "We shall see about that!" He looked across the bracket to see Zero with his Z-saber equipped. "You dare mock me? You'll pay for that with your life!" Zero chuckled. "Just try to get to me first tin face!" I cleared my throat. "Let the tournament commence!" Category:Blog posts